Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a probe guide plate, a probe device, a method of manufacturing the probe guide plate, and a method of manufacturing the probe device.
Related Art
Electric characteristics of a testing target such as a semiconductor device are measured by bringing probe terminals of a probe device into contact with a plurality of electrode pads of the testing target for electrical conduction. The probe device has a probe guide plate having through-holes formed therein, and the probe terminals are inserted into the through-holes of the probe guide plate, so that the probe terminals are positioned.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-57447A    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-181910A
As described in preliminary matters, which will be described later, as the probe guide plate, a probe guide plate having two guide plates bonded to each other via a spacer so as to improve strength has been known.
In order to manufacture the probe guide plate, it is necessary to separately manufacture the two guide plates and the spacer and to assemble the same. For this reason, the number of components increases, which increases the cost.
Also, since a structure where there are many bonding places is made, a failure due to deterioration at the bonding places is likely to occur, so that a lifetime of the probe guide plate is shortened.